Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville
Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville is the second story in Abe and the Amazing Promise. Plot In a little French town called Boo-Boo-Ville, an inventor by the name of Jacques (played by Larry the Cucumber), and his assistant Maurice (played by Bob the Tomato) are working on an invention, though Jacques asks Maurice for items such as a shoe box, which Maurice is confused about. Jacques is then seen reading from an inventor's book, reading directions, but decides not to follow them, saying that it's way too much work, deciding to go with cardboard, something which Maurice is not so sure about. Of course, Jacques says that he is "following in the footsteps of the great Leon Meringue, the most beloved inventor in the world". When Jacques asks Maurice for glue, Maurice retrieves the glue while Jacques blows bubble gum, but he changes his mind about the glue, saying that it takes hours to dry, instead using the bubble gum he's been chewing, which he uses to stick two pieces of wood together. Maurice is a little dubious that Jacques would use bubble gum instead of glue, while Jacques says that the invention he's working on will make his mother proud, at the same time that he winds up a music box on a nearby end table which starts playing music, which Maurice finds to be pretty, but Jacques quickly closes the music box, saying, "No time for pretty! This is the one, Maurice! The invention that will set the world on its ear!" Jacques intends to show his new invention to his friends at P.I.E. (which stands for the Philanthropic Invention Enthusiasts club). Of course, Maurice then asks Jacques if he forgot about their practice today, which is for the town's annual Boo-Boo Bird Festival, and that they signed up as partners in the Baguette Relay Race. Jacques then tells Maurice that he didn't forget and that they'll practice during lunch, before Maurice asks him if he made the sandwiches, before Jacques tells him that they're over on the workbench. Of course, there's only one sandwich, before Jacques explains that he ate his last night to save time, while Maurice notes that there's no peanut butter, only bread, before Jacques also explains that he was in a rush, so he skipped that part, which Maurice is not happy about, before telling Jacques that he needs to try some patience or else everything leads to disaster. Of course, Jacques doesn't understand, before Maurice tells him that he's talking about taking the time to do things right. After Maurice points out the inventions that Jacques never finished or fixed, he tells Jacques that he doesn't even take the time to be friends with him. Of course, Jacques then starts singing about how his inventions will be the thing that will be talked about all through the world, at the same time that he makes a makeshift slingshot, which then slingshots his invention, with Maurice on top of it, out of the garage and right into Boo-Boo-Ville, before Jacques sings about hurrying without a single worry. After the duo arrive in Boo-Boo-Ville, Maurice then asks Jacques if they could slow down, Jacques obliges as he tosses an anchor on the ground which causes the invention to stop right behind one of Jacques' friends, Henri (played by Jimmy Gourd), who then asks, "Is that underwear?" Soon, Jacques has met up with the members of P.I.E. consisting of Henri, Alphonse (played by Mr. Lunt), and Boo-Boo Vile's nameless twin con-artists (played by Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea), as they soon recite the P.I.E. anthem, which in song they explain that they vow to invent any patent pending invention. Alphonse has invented a robot arm stacker that stacks square eggs, while Henri has invented a telephone made from a barrel. Of course, the two French guys' invention, which consists of a platypus strapped to an upside-down umbrella while wearing a colander on its head, is not quite ready yet. Of course, the umbrella then closes up, sending the platypus flying until it crashes into the stack of square eggs, before some of the square eggs destroy the barrel-telephone. When the first French guy asks Jacques what they're going to do now, the second French guy notices that Jacques is daydreaming again, before Jacques then starts singing about building inventions for a better tomorrow, but time grows slow, to instead chuck the plan and get it done right away. After the song ends, everyone starts cheering, before Jacques then reveals his newest invention, a flying machine which is made entirely out of wood with bubble gum used to hold the pieces together. The other P.I.E. members are impressed, before Alphonse asks Jacques where he can "find a volunteer foolish enough to try it". The scene then cuts to Maurice, who is now in the flying machine, as it takes to the air, while Maurice tells Jacques that it's high enough, but Jacques makes the machine fly higher as it flies right through a cloud, which Maurice is worried about, telling Jacques not to fly him over the Mad Scientist's castle. Jacques dissuades that claim, saying that the castle is empty and that it has no mad scientist, saying that he's just a myth, before Maurice tells him, "I thought he was a mister". Jacques has to look through his instruction book, which Maurice reveals that he had with him, before the flying machine suddenly starts looping upside-down, with Jacques telling Maurice that he needs that book, but unfortunately, Maurice drops the book by accident near the castle. When Jacques tries to control the machine again, the lever breaks, which causes the flying machine to start flying out of control, the smoke spelling out "SOS" in the sky, before the machine then starts spiraling down to the ground as it starts falling apart before the machine then crashes to the ground. Fortunately, Maurice had managed to bail out from the flying machine before it could crash. After Maurice lands on the ground, he angrily tells Jacques that he quits, which Jacques is confused about, before Maurice tells him, "QUIT! RETIRE! TAKING A PERMANENT HIATUS!", before telling Jacques that he's tired of his impatience and that it almost killed him. When Jacques tells Maurice that he can't quit because their friends, Maurice tells him, "I can't afford to be friends anymore, your impatience is hazardous to my health!" Maurice then leaves after that, telling Jacques that he doesn't understand and that until he does, "You can just find yourself a new assistant". Jacques catches up with Maurice telling him that he needs his book, before Maurice tells him that he dropped it, near the castle. A fanfare then sounds as the other P.I.E. members realize that something important is going on before they hop off, before Jacques follows after them after that. In the town square, the townspeople are gathered around where the mayor of Boo-Boo-Ville, Mayor LaBlue (played by Madame Blueberry), explains that they are approaching the annual Boo-Boo Bird Festival, before explaining that there hasn't been any Boo-Boo Birds seen in the area for years, and because the Boo-Boo Birds stay away, the people no longer come to see the Boo-Boo Birds. Because of that, Mayor LaBlue has no other choice but to cancel the Boo-Boo Bird Festival, which the townspeople are shocked to hear, especially Jacques, before Mayor LaBlue explains "unless someone, an inventor perhaps, can find a way to make the Boo-Boo reappear". Jacques is elated to hear this because he's an inventor, before Mayor LaBlue also explains that if an inventor can invent a device, she will appoint him the minister of inventions. Jacques is elated to hear that, as he tells Maurice to get started, before remembering that Maurice left him, as the other P.I.E. members leave after that. Jacques then realizes that he needs his book, so he travels through the forest on a rainy night, though he is a little bit afraid of having to travel to the castle all alone at night, until he is able to approach the gates of the castle. Jacques then enters through the gates of the castle, before he looks up to see his inventor's book perched atop one of the lights on the doorway of the castle. Jacques jumps up to try and get the book, but he can't reach it, before he is able to grab the light, which causes it to turn to the side, causing the doors to open as he falls forward. After picking himself up, Jacques then calls out if there's anyone that's not creepy and has a stepladder, before the door then closes after him, surprising him. Just as Jacques is about to leave, he hears a voice say, "Going so soon?" Jacques then turns to see a creepy figure standing in the shadows, which frightens him, recognizing the figure as the Mad Scientist (played by Charlie Pincher). The Mad Scientist then uses a wrench to turn on the lights, revealing him as an ordinary inventor, revealing all of the wonderful inventions that he has made in his lifetime. When Jacques asks the Mad Scientist if he's an inventor, the Mad Scientist explains that he used to be, back when he lived in Boo-Boo-Ville, and after offering Jacques a hot beverage, he explains that we all have the capacity for inventions, which Jacques agrees with, saying that he's an inventor too, which the Mad Scientist is interested to hear. When the Mad Scientist asks Jacques what he invented, Jacques answers, "Tons of stuff!" before admitting that they sometimes don't end up working the way he planned, also explaining that his flying machine crashed with Maurice in it and that he didn't like that very much. The Mad Scientist then guesses that Jacques came to his place looking for answers, with Jacques answering, "Yeah, my book". When Jacques asks the Mad Scientist why he left Boo-Boo-Ville, the Mad Scientist answers with, "One word: Leon Meringue!" which Jacques is surprised to hear, before he says, "Wait, that's two words". The Mad Scientist explains that, "Leon became rich and famous when he invented that flying machine", before Jacques says that he was the best, but the Mad Scientist tells him that he wasn't so great, "Not an ounce of patience in that man! It nearly ruined me". Because of that, the Mad Scientist set up shop in the castle, where he made a great discovery, as he throws a lever on a machine that drops a small item into a catching apparatus. The item turns out to be a sunflower seed, which Jacques says, "That's not a discovery! It's a snack!" The Mad Scientist tells Jacques to take it home and plant it and that he'll see, which Jacques doesn't understand, before the Mad Scientist tells him that the Bible tells us the answer, to which one of the Mad Scientist's inventions gives Jacques a bible, to which he reads a verse, "Enthusiasm without knowledge is no good, haste makes mistakes", before Jacques questions about the last part, with the Mad Scientist telling him that "Impatience can lead to disaster", which Jacques claims sounds familiar. The Mad Scientist then sings while playing on an organ about how it takes time to get it right and that we should be patient day and night. After this little song, the Mad Scientist then makes a deal with Jacques, telling him that if he plants the seed, he should care for it, and for him to bring it back to him when it's full-grown and that he'll get what he desires. When Jacques takes this deal and says, "Let's shake on it!", he and the Mad Scientist both shake their bodies. After that, Jacques then leaves while the Mad Scientist tells him, "Don't forget your book!" Back home in Boo-Boo-Ville, Jacques is now hard at work while singing about how his gadgets and gizmos are music to him, before he realizes that he doesn't have any time, saying that he has a seed to grow, before he sings a sped-up version of the song he was singing earlier as he plants the seed in a pot, sprays the water in the watering can everywhere and onto the seed, and uses a lamp on the seed, then pulls out a magnet. However, he suddenly realizes that the problem is himself, realizing that it's taking forever. However, Alphonse, Henri, and the con-artists then approach Jacques, showing him the invention that they're working on, which is a Boo-Boo Bird trap, coupled with building a girl Boo-Boo Bird that will attract a boy Boo-Boo Bird. When Jacques asks them how long it's going to take them to build it, Alphonse answers that it might take one or two hours because it's a big job, before Henri asks Jacques what he's working on. Jacques replies that it's a secret, which causes the group to get the idea that Jacques doesn't want them around so they leave after that, which saddens Jacques even further, saying that now he doesn't even have any friends. Jacques then sets the pot on the windowsill where there is a sunny spot, before he returns to his drawing board and tries to work on an invention, but is unable to come up with any good ideas. Later on in the night, Jacques then sees a picture of Maurice, before looking at the picture of his mother before he falls asleep while still at his drawing board. The next morning, the seed in the pot has sprouted into a small sapling, before Jacques is awakened by Maurice asking him if he's become a farmer now. When Jacques sees that the seed has sprouted, he becomes excited that it's working, before asking Maurice if he's still mad at him. Maurice replies that he just came to pick up his hammer, which he does, before he leaves after that. After Maurice leaves, Jacques then looks at the picture of his mother before he sets it on the table then turns on the music box as it starts playing a song that his mother used to sing to him about how we need to wait and that our patience will be great. Jacques then sings about how he forgot about that song, so he just rushes along, which caused him to lose the friends that meant to him, before he sings that he will be willing to wait and that he will do things right and that his patience will be great. All this while he is still caring for the sunflower plant until it blooms into a beautiful sunflower. Back in the town square, Mayor LaBlue explains that they are to unveil the inventions that will bring back the Boo-Boo Bird. Henri goes first by revealing the Boo-Boo trap, which is met with zero response, before Mayor LaBlue asks him how it works, before Henri explains that when the Boo-Boo lands inside, the trap will snap shut. When Mayor LaBlue asks how they will get the Boo-Boo inside, Alphonse then unveils the invention that he built, which is the Boo-bette, which everyone is amazed by. One of the French guys then nudges the Boo-bette, which causes its body to swing back and forth before dipping its beak in a tub of water, in a similar matter to that of the drinking birds. Back at Jacques' home, the sunflower has now fully bloomed, so he decides to show it to Maurice first before deciding to take it back to the Mad Scientist, or rather, the Scientist. Back in the town square, the invention has not attracted any Boo-Boo Birds, which Alphonse is frustrated about, before he hits the Boo-bette, which causes it to fall over and crash to the ground. After that incident, Mayor LaBlue has no other choice now but to cancel the Boo-Boo Bird festival, which everyone is saddened to hear. Alphonse then asks where Jacques is, before Jacques then approaches Maurice, showing him the sunflower that he was able to grow, before a Boo-Boo Bird suddenly flies in and snatches the sunflower up in one bite. After seeing this act, Jacques is able to understand, before telling all of the townspeople that he has a plan, telling them that he's gonna need their help, a little bit of patience, and a whole lot of seed. Soon, everyone has come to Jacques' house to build the invention necessary to bring back the Boo-Boo Birds. The invention is a revamped version of the flying machine, which now has an apparatus on the front that starts spraying a bunch of sunflower seeds all over the ground, before everyone is hard at work sowing the seeds. From afar, the Mad Scientist has been watching everything, saying, "Would you look at that? I knew he could do it!" After Jacques lands the flying machine on the ground, he tells Maurice that it would be the perfect moment for a high-five. After 3 months have passed, the seeds have now bloomed into sunflower seeds, which brings back all of the Boo-Boo Birds to Boo-Boo-Ville again. Maurice congratulates Jacques for doing it, but Jacques corrects him, saying that they did it, before Mayor LaBlue appoints Jacques as the minister of inventions. The Mad Scientist then approaches Jacques, before Mayor LaBlue recognizes him as Leon Meringue, which Jacques is surprised to hear when he realizes that the Mad Scientist he was talking to was actually the famed inventor, Leon Meringue. Leon then explains that he used to be impatient, until he learned what was truly important, which was patience, which Jacques understands as well. Soon, the Boo-Boo Bird Festival is underway, with all of the Boo-Boo Birds now having returned, while Jacques and Maurice are now part of the Baguette Relay Race. The townspeople then sing a reprise of "Willing to Wait", singing about how they are now willing to wait when getting work done, as the song then ends, as does the story. Category:Segments Category:Outsourced productions